Droids' Meet 'n' Greet
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: R2-D2 and C-3PO attend a meet 'n' greet where some younglings from across the galaxy arrive to see them, get their autographs and have selfies taken with them. Chaos ensues!


**Here's a brand new Star Wars story by me! I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

"Do you know, R2, I've been so excited for this day, I thought I'd blow my circuits waiting for it to arrive?!"

C-3PO's voice was filled with pride as he spoke to R2-D2. The tall protocol droid's golden armour was extra shiny while the little astromech's blue details glimmered brightly. They were standing outdoors at their own separate panels. They were waiting for a space coach full of younglings who were coming to meet them. After all the pair of famous robots had done for the galaxy, some businessman in the galaxy thought it would be profitable to arrange a 'Meet 'n' greet' for young fans to see them.

"Of course, it's only natural that so many younglings would want to meet me," 3PO boasted. "I've put my programming on the line to do so much to help those we've been in service of, it's no wonder a droid like myself should become famous."

R2 let off a few bleeps.

"What?! _You?!_ Why would you ever be famous? What have you ever done other than cause so much trouble?"

R2 continued to bleep.

"You really think you played a part in restoring peace to the galaxy?!" 3PO scoffed. "It's because of you we always ended up in danger. Everything we've been through has been all your fault."

A single, irate bleep came from the little astromech.

"How dare you call me that?! If it weren't for the younglings arriving any minute now, I'd give you a clout!"

As if on cue, a space coach came landing before the droid's panels. Its noisy engines were shut off while a ramp lowered down to the ground to allow it's passengers to disembark.

"Here they are! Now behave yourself, R2! Just because everyone's going to be paying attention to me instead of you, you cannot ruin their day with their rudeness." 3PO checked himself over to make sure there were no smudges on his golden armour before sending a glance towards his counterpart. "By the way, tell me quickly if this is my best photo face."

R2 took in the expression of the snooty protocol droid which never changed. The cheeky bleeps he replied to him with were drowned out as younglings walked down from the space coach. They were chatting nosily amongst themselves as they prepared to meet the legendary machines.

"Here they come!" 3PO cried excitedly, picking a pen in readiness to start signing autographs. "Just watch how delighted they'll be to see me!"

As the younglings turned to face the panels before them, they all abruptly stopped, their eyes widening as they gaped in astonishment.

"There he is!" One pointed out towards them. "The best droid of all time!"

Excited cries errupted from the younglings as they charged forward. 3PO braced himself for all the swamping he was about to receive, looking forward very much to being shown how much he was loved...

...except all of the younglings avoided him completely – going instead to the other droid who was there.

"I say!" 3PO stared towards them, taken aback that nobody had gone up to him. "What are you all doing!"

"You're our favourite droid..." The youngling who had cried out earlier beamed in delight at the robot he and his friends had arrived to see. "...R2-D2!"

The elated cheers which escaped all the younglings were joined by happy bleeps from R2. Sending out a robotic arm, the little astromech began to sign his autograph while posing for photographs with his countless fans.

C-3PO was outraged. He rose up from his empty panel to head towards the one which was crowded. He tapped several younglings on the head with his robotic hand, trying to avert their attention away from his counterpart.

"I say, you've all gone to see the wrong droid!" he hissed. "That one isn't famous at all!"

None of the younglings paid any attention to the snooty protocol droid. They were too busy focusing excitedly on the friendly, brave and funny little astromech.

"Do any of you have any idea who I am?! I am C-3PO Human Cyborg Relations! I helped save the galaxy on many occasions! None of you younglings would be here if it weren't for me! You should be paying attention to me! Not that stubby, grubby little astrodroid-"

All of a sudden, every one of the younglings turned away from R2. They gazed in 3PO's direction, letting off amazed gasps.

"Look! It's our other favourite droid!"

3PO's irritation subsided by what one of them had yelled out as they all stared were he was standing. Confident they had just noticed him, he readied himself to have all their attention, certain he would be signing autographs and having his picture taken with them.

But the younglings charged straight past him, not a single one coming to meet him. Bewilderment filled his glowing robotic eyes as he turned to see where they had run to – furious upon finding out exactly which droid they had gone to.

"We love you, BB-8!"

The tiny orange astrodroid bleeped happily as he felt himself being embraced in a group hug from the younglings. He had been sent to the meet 'n' greet to make a surprise guest appearance. It was he who had been surprised upon discovering how he had so many fans who loved him.

Feeling extremely angry over being ignored for a pair of astromechs, C-3PO stomped angrily towards the younglings. He towered over them with a gaze that was filled with all his fury – which was difficult to tell from how his face never moved.

"Now you all listen here! _I'm_ the only famous droid around here! You should be showing love to _me_! Not to a pair of stupid, pathetic little astrodroids!"

The younglings stared up at 3PO, all paying their undivided attention on him for the first time. All glares crossed their faces, they began to boo loudly, edging towards him.

"How dare you say that about R2-D2 and BB-8!"

"You're the stupid, pathetic droid!"

"We hate you, C-3PO!"

"Now, hang on, younglings!" Beginning to panic over how they were advancing threateningly on him, 3PO backed away, raising his arms defensively. "I didn't mean... Let's not..."

"GET HIM!"

With loud cries, the younglings leaped at 3PO, causing him to cry out in terror as he was knocked over. As he lay on the ground, they all crowded around him to take hold of his limps and armour. In all their hatred for him, they began to tear him up to pieces, separating from his body his arms, his legs and even his head.

As he watched 3PO being managled, R2 let off a bleep which sounded like a snicker. Spotting a camera belonging to one of the younglings that had been dropped to the ground, he used his robotic arm he'd sent out to pick it up. He raised it to his red eye censor before snapping a picture of the protocol droid who had always been rude to him getting exactly what he deserved.

Lowering the camera while still laughing, the little blue astromech turned away from the screaming protocol droid being tortured to face his little orange friend. To show he was equally amused to see 3PO getting what was coming to him. BB-8 stuck out his lighter and ignited it with a blue flame, giving R2 a thumbs-up.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Also hope you were rooting for R2 and can agree 3PO had that coming. ;)**


End file.
